


The Library of Five Labyrinths Down [DnD campaign]

by GythaS



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Other, Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaS/pseuds/GythaS
Summary: An old library was discovered not too long ago... Buried underneath the ground for numerous of years a few civilians try to dig it out and restore it to its full glory. Nevertheless, the library is big and it holds a lot of secrets. Elea, Felix, Brethren and Cheddar respond to their recruitment flyers and their task is simple... Discover the labyrinths that lay beneath the library and see what there is to discover.





	The Library of Five Labyrinths Down [DnD campaign]

It was on their way to Jorenn Village when they saw the ruins in the distance. The village of Conyberry, as Glörk knew, had been attacked by an ancient black dragon about six years ago. The damage, so extreme, that not much was left of it.  
Although Glörk knew this information, he was not sharing it with the rest of his company that consisted of five individuals.  
He himself, Glörk, was probably the strongest of them. Trained to be a fighter, this brass coloured Dragonborn knew how to wield his weapon and was ready to use it. But strong as he was physical, his strength for words was barely there, mostly just answering people with the sound of his name to let them know he heard them.  
Next to him a small creature, not much bigger than his knees, was holding two weapons. Cheddar, who had been the target of an unlucky spell when she was a child, stood out with her pink fur. This Mouseling was not one to mess with. Being able to wield two swords at the same time, even with her small size she looked intimidating.  
Sneaking among the group was the Wood Elf, Felix. Despite being a rogue, the others had learned to trust him. Nevertheless, Glörk was pretty sure that he was not the only one that kept his belongings close to him at night. However, the other had proven himself very useful and was seen as a good friend.  
Carrying a quarterstaff was Elea, a Human cleric whose spells of healing were always undeniably appreciated. Especially as they did manage to get in a lot of trouble and fights along the road. Having someone there to back you up with a healing hand was an exquisite thing.  
At the end of the group, another Human named Brethren walked close to a big yak. A monk that would rather talk things over with their enemies instead of going for a fight, but she probably knew already that with the people she travelled with, a discussion was a lost cause. Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t try.

It was only when they came closer to the village when they saw the old stone sheds, blackened by the ashes the fire had caused. There wasn’t much left of them, just a few walls standing by themselves. Thus far, shielding the view from the rest of the village in front of them.  
A river divided the village and the group from one another. However, an old bridge was there for them to cross.  
It was Elea who walked to the bridge first to check if it was still safe. It wasn’t scorched as bad as the buildings across the river were and when she guessed it should be fine, Cheddar was the first one to walk over.  
Before the rest could join her the sudden screams in the distance made them look up. It seemed to come from the right…  
“Guys? Something is happening here!” Cheddar called out to the people who were still waiting across the bridge, though her eyes were not fixed on her companions, nor searching for the source of the screams, but fixed on the building that was on their right.  
“Everything alright there?” Elea asked as she started to cross the bridge as well, followed by Felix who didn’t seem to trust the situation.  
“Noooo!” Cheddar started with her high-pitched voice. “Blood! Lots of blood!” She said as she pointed at the building she had been staring at.

Brethren also started to cross the bridge and Glörk followed her. However, he decided to keep an eye out from behind the group, making sure that no one could sneak up on them from there.  
Cheddar didn’t trust the situation and wanted to check it out.  
I have to sneak towards it, then they cannot see or hear me… she thought.  
In mission impossible style, Cheddar ran towards the blood-stained shed. Completely forgetting the fact that she was wearing chain mail and that it was making a lot of noise along the way. She leaned against the building and…  
BAM  
The wall gave in under her weight and she tumbled backwards into the building. A huge dust-cloud shot up in the air and covered the small Mouseling that lay down on the cold hard bricks.  
In shock, the others seem to stare and Elea emerged towards the building.  
“Cheddar, Cheddar, are you alright?” She worriedly asked, checking out if the Mouseling was still alive.  
Cheddar was still alive, but very confused.  
“Cheese,” she just answered Elea, not really realizing what the other had just said.

When the dust-clouds slowly settled back to the ground, it became apparent that they were not alone. The buzz of high-pitched voices was in a distance, but emerging footsteps made it clear that they were coming closer.  
“Oh no,” Elea said in shock as she looked up, trying to find the source of the sounds. She quickly turned back to Cheddar and helped the Mouseling back to her feet.  
“O-oh,” Felix said, knowing they were in trouble.  
Glörk passed Brethren and her yak across the bridge, passed Felix as well and ran towards Elea and Cheddar and placed himself in front of them to protect them.  
“Glörk likes mousy, mousy needs to stay alive,” he murmured as they saw three Goblins appear near the tree.  
Elea moved away from Glörks protection and ran into view for the three Goblins to see, raised her hand and a bright ray of holy light shot out in front of her, hitting the Goblin standing right from the tree.  
The Goblin, no idea what came from him fell to the ground and it was undeniable he did not survive.  
“That’s murdering in the name of my god,” she said loud and proud, knowing she did something right.  
Glörk stepped beside Elea and waited for the Goblins to come, knowing they would come to take their revenge on the young cleric after she had slaughtered their friend in one go.  
Brethren and her yak walked across the street and emerged from the other side of the building and stared at the scene that was happening. She wondered what the Goblins wanted and maybe if they should talk to them. But when another Goblin looked over his shoulder, whistled on his fingers and a dog barking in the distance, she knew that she was too late to try that.  
Two more Goblins arrived at the scene, one holding a very nasty looking dog and both looked like they were ready to attack.  
Both Goblins who had been there already decided to charge at Glörk. They wanted Elea, but the Dragonborn was now in their way.  
The first one attacked with his scimitar but Glörk was too quick for him, stabbing forward with his halberd, the small Goblin missed his own attack and fell down towards the ground with the sharp point of the halberd still in his chest.  
As Glörk had been fighting against that Goblin he did not see the attack of the second one. The scimitar of that Goblin sliced in his side and the pain Glörk felt was there. He was not showing any of the pain, but he was very much wounded and he knew he could not take much more damage.  
Felix saw the Goblin hit Glörk. Despite Glörks size, even he couldn’t take that much damage and Felix knew. He moved closer, getting an arrow on his bow and when he was close enough, he lifted his bow and shot the arrow towards the Goblin. The arrow hit, wounding the Goblin heavily but he wasn’t dead yet.

A still disoriented Cheddar had also seen what was happening. The moment the Goblin had attacked Glörk she ran forward to make a comeback and she rushed past the Dragonborn.  
“Glörk!” Glörk said to her as she passed.  
“Squeak,” She answered in her high-pitched voice.  
“Glörk!!” He said again as he saw how she swung her longsword.  
For a moment it looked like a perfect attack, however, the longsword hit the armour of the Goblin and did not seem to inflict any damage. Then she swung her short sword and this one did seem to hit. She stabbed it forward and the Goblin flinched as he was hit in his leg. Still, he was standing, heavily damaged but still alive and not ready to give up.  
“Oh goddamnit!” Cheddar yelled, knowing she should be stronger than this!  
“Glörk Glörk Glörk Glörk,” Glörk just answered her before he stepped in between the Goblin and the Mouseling.  
All Glörk could think of was how annoying this creature in front of him was. He saw the sword stuck out of the Goblin's leg and then he grabbed his halberd again and stabbed it forward into the Goblin's neck, and finally, he sank towards the ground.  
Elea saw the heavily wounded Glörk and moved towards him as the danger from this Goblin had subsided. She had spells ready for these kinds of moments. She spoke some healing words and Glörks wounds healed and looked like they had never been there before.  
“Thanks, momma,” Glörk told her and was distracted for just a small moment from the fight.  
Elea just smiled at him as she got her quarterstaff ready and then moved away, ready to get back into the fight whenever it was going to come for her.

In the distance, Brethren had gotten her crossbow ready. She finally realized that she was not going to be able to talk to them anymore now her companions had been killing their friends and so it was going to be a fight. She had tried to talk to her yak and let the poor animal attack, but she had only gotten a wet snout in her neck and so she knew it was going to be up to her.  
“Softy,” she whispered to the yak before she concentrated on the task in front of her.  
She grabbed her crossbow and looked at the two remaining Goblins. The one without a dog was closest to her and in reach of her shooting range. She aimed the arrow and shot it. The arrow hit the goblin but it got stuck in his armour and it did not seem to have done any damage to the creature.  
The Goblin looked up with his nasty little eyes and started to run towards her. Grabbed his scimitar and when he was close to the monk he attacked. Brethren was very wounded and the yak seemed to be in distress by her owners’ damage but couldn’t do anything about it.  
Cheddar, who felt less dizzy now, saw Brethren in need. She was just about to run over to her friend when she heard the growling. She turned around only to see that the last Goblin had released the dog and had loaded a crossbow.  
While the dog ran towards Cheddar, the Goblin aimed his crossbow at Elea who was the best target for him right now and he hit her, an arrow sticking out of her in a nasty way as she yelped from the pain.  
As soon as the dog had made its way over to Cheddar he tried to bite her. A dog twice the size of the Mouseling standing in front of her opened his mouth and… missed…  
For a moment the dog seemed to be confused as if he had underestimated how small this mouse was. However, he had no time to think more about it. There was a smell that came from Cheddars pockets, a smell so good he…  
Suddenly a rapier stabbed between his ribs…  
“Surprise surprise,” Felix said as he pulled back his weapon.  
Cheddar looked at the wounded dog and then at Brethren. She knew Felix had this under control and she was pretty sure the dog would now concentrate on Felix so she ran towards the monk. What she had not expected was the dog to leap at her.  
The dog, so focused on the scent of cheese coming from her pockets, tried to bite her and Cheddar let out a grunt of pain when the teeth sank into her skin.  
Elea, ignoring the arrow inside of her, grabbed her quarterstaff and hit the dog right behind his neck and the dog fell flat to the earth, releasing Cheddar.  
She walked towards the dog and touched her holy symbol. Knowing this dog must have suffered in the care of the Goblins, she prayed for a safe passing before she focused back on the fight in front of her.

Cheddar arrived at Brethren and the Goblin, her swords ready, but the pain was more than she had anticipated and she missed miserably trying to attack the creature.  
“Sorry Brethy,” she squeaked.  
“Get him next time mousy!” Glörk yelled at her as he was hasting over.  
“I tried!” Cheddar yelled back.  
Then her eyes fell on Brethren who seemed to be bleeding quite a lot.  
“Glörk Glörk come help come help, I’m useless mousy, Brethy almost dead!” She then suddenly wailed.  
Glörk had already been on his way and stood next to them now. Towering over the Goblin he felt his fire boil inside of him before he let the fire all out. His breath weapon made sure the Goblin was scorched in front of him and would never walk again.  
“Thank you,” Cheddar gasped to her companion who had probably saved the life of both her and Brethren.  
Elea saw the wounded Brethren and tried to go there, but tripped over the dog that was laying in her way. When she dragged her face out of the mud and finally crawled up she checked Brethrens wounds but she was out of spells. There was not much that she could do for the monk today and then just looked at the last Goblin who was aiming his weapon once more.

The last remaining Goblin knew he couldn’t win. He saw what had happened to his companions and the dog. He raised his crossbow one last time. This time aiming for Glörk who now stood victorious over the body of the crispy Goblin. He shot, and made a nasty hit.  
“Cheesus!” Glörk grunts as he pulled out the arrow from his flesh.  
The Goblin knew he would die if he stayed. He turned around and started to run.  
Felix, still close to the dog held onto his short bow and started to run after him, stopped and aimed an arrow. His shot missed. Nevertheless, he was not the only one that had started the chase after him.  
Cheddar too ran and she replaced her two swords for a crossbow and aimed. The arrow hit a tree and didn’t even come close to the goblin.  
“Glörk get him, get him!” Cheddar yelped, knowing the Dragonborn had killed most of the others already.  
“Oh Glörk!” He answered annoyed, still wounded from the arrow that had been shot at him. “I should burn all of you!”  
Despite being annoyed, Glörk came closer and took out his longbow.  
“Shoot him! Don’t miss!” Cheddar cheered him on as Glörk released the arrow.

“GLÖRK!” He yelled victorious when he hit the Goblin, starting to get a little bit full of himself as he knew he was good.  
Yet he wasn’t as good as expected. The Goblin was wounded, shrieking from the pain, but still ran on.  
In the meantime, Felix and Cheddar had gotten their arrows on their bows again and they continued the chase after this Goblin. Felix shot first.  
The Goblin was hit with two arrows now, in full agony, but still alive and tried to ran on, as he tried to escape from this hell.  
“Go Cheddar!” Glörk cheered as Cheddar aimed her crossbow.  
“I can do it, I can do it! I think!” Cheddar hummed along.  
“Go Cheddar, go Cheddar, you can do it, you can do it!” Felix chanted along with her.  
Cheddar felt the cheers from her friends and aimed her crossbow. She had been such a failure today though she knew she could do better. She had to do better to prove herself. She aimed her crossbow and then shot…

The arrow flew through the air towards the Goblin and hit the Goblin right in his back. Finally, he fell to the ground.  
In great astonishment, Cheddar looked at what just happened.  
“Did I finally hit something?!?” She asked in such a surprise that she wasn’t moving for a moment. Then she dropped her crossbow and ran towards the Goblin who was barely alive and jumped on his head to end his suffering.  
“I did it, I did it,” she hummed as she kept jumping.  
“I knew you could do it!” Glörk happily said.  
“Don’t just stand there! We should check for loot!” Elea then yelled at the party people before she climbed over the crispy Goblin and walked over to her first kill. She checked its pockets where she found 4 copper and a few bones with small marks engraved in them.  
Cheddar finally stopped jumping on the Goblins head who was now dead for sure. She checked his pockets but couldn’t find much from him and so she joined the rest.  
Brethren had walked over to the poor dog and was softly stroking its fur, feeling sad for what had happened to the poor creature.  
Felix enjoyed his loot which consisted of 4 silver, 1 copper and a leather ankle bracelet.  
Yet it was Glörk who found the most interesting loot. His claws had been digging inside the crispy Goblin and in the stomach of the burned body, he found a beautiful blue sapphire.  
After the loot, the five regrouped again. Wounded from the fight but relieved this was over. They decided they should make a camp, take some rest and take care of each other before the Goblins would return with reinforcements… Today had been a tough day and not one they would forget quickly.  
“We should open an inn,” Glörk then said out of nowhere.  
“The Crispy Goblin, holiday inn!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tutorial session; so as of the next chapter we do not know each other yet, even though we fought together in this one. Our campaign had a few new players and so we decided to have a small tutorial session so they could get to know the game a little bit before we were really going to play. Nonetheless, I hope you had fun reading this!


End file.
